The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for removing pixels. They find particular application in conjunction with producing universally formatted floating video that can be applied, with other components, to websites, web pages, social networking pages, emails and other social mediums. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
A floating video is a video in which the background of the video is removed, thereby giving the foreground of the video the effect of floating. Generally, a subject of focus, such as an object or a person, demarcates between the background and the foreground of the video. Additionally, in certain instances, the floating video is overlaid on a new background. A common usage of floating video is in weather forecasts, wherein meteorologists present the weather in front of a weather map.
Traditional solutions for generating a floating video rely upon chroma key compositing in which a color (or a small color range) is removed from a video. However, these solutions depend upon a studio to professionally shoot the video in front of a “green screen” or a “blue screen” and to edit the video to remove the background. Naturally, such solutions tend to prove costly, whereby they're not readily available to the common person.
In view of the deficiencies noted above, there exists a need for improved systems and/or methods for bringing floating video to the masses. The present application contemplates such new and improved systems and/or methods which may be employed to mitigate the above-referenced problems and others.